


This Isn’t How I Planned It

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil panics when he loses a special item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn’t How I Planned It

Phil was finishing packing up for his holiday trip to Florida. He walks back to his drawer to grab a few more clothes. He opens his top drawer but he notices that something was missing. “Oh no.” he starts to panic. “Where is it?” He starts taking everything out of his drawer, dumping them in the floor. When he was unsuccessful finding it in the top drawer, he went to the next drawer and did the same thing.

When he couldn’t find it in his drawer, he walks to his bed and checks underneath. “Where did it go?” He keeps repeating to himself. He walks back to his bag, thinking that he must of packed it on accident. He starts unpacking his bag when Dan stops in front of his bedroom door, noticing Phil is panicking and he sees all of his clothes on the floor.

“Phil, what are you looking for?” Dan finally asks.

"Your engagement ring!" Phil blurts out without thinking what he said.  
There was an awkward silence when Phil realized what he said. He turns around quickly as his face starts to heat up, his cheeks a deep red. He soon sees Dan, also blushing, holding a box, which contains his engagement ring.

“So it is for me.” Dan finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes…yes it is." Phil stuttered.

"Well…I don’t…I don’t think that I’m ready to get married."

Phil’s face dropped. He didn’t even ask Dan properly to marry him yet and he already got rejected.

"What do you mean you’re not ready to get married?" Phil asked

"Well I don’t want the fans-"

"Why do you always care about what the fans think?" Phil shouts, interrupting Dan. "We’ve been together for a year and a half and I’m sick and tired of dating secretly all because you’re afraid of what people will say."

Dan stays quiet. He never seen Phil so angry before. He opens his mouth but Phil interrupts again.

"You know what, I’m done." Phil says, angrily.

"Wait, what do you mean you’re done?" Dan asks.

"I’m done. I’m done with this secret relationship. I’m done with you." Phil finishes packing his bag, zips it up, grabs it and starts to walk out of his room but Dan blocks his way. He starts to cry. "Move." Phil says harshly.

"Please don’t leave me." Dan says in between sobs. "I don’t want this relationship to end." Phil just glares at him.

"Move." Phil repeats. Dan slowly moves out of his way. As he was about to leave, Dan asks him one final question.

"Are you gonna come back?" Phil turns around, glares at him and answers.

"No." He walks out and slams the door shut. Dan puts his hands in his face and starts crying hysterically.


End file.
